The present invention relates to a hinge of the resilient snap-in mounting type and including a hinge arm which is connected with a hinge casing by means of hinge links or the like and which is mounted on a mounting plate by means of a joint adjusting screw and a depth adjusting screw. The hinge arm, at an end thereof which is close to a pivot axis of the hinge, is engageable with the mounting plate by means of a rigid hook and is pivotable about this point of engagement. At its opposite end the hinge arm has means for a resilient snap connection with the mounting plate and maintains the hinge arm mounted on the mounting plate.
Such hinge has the advantage that no tool is necessary for mounting a furniture door to a body of an article of furniture. For anchoring the hinge arm to the mounting plate, it is sufficient to engage the hinge arm in the mounting plate and then to press it onto the mounting plate.